The Date
by lonehanyou
Summary: It's been 2 years since Kagome met Inuyasha. Inuyasha has fallen in love with Kagome. Now he will ask Kagome on a date, in her time. It's a great romantic comedy, with much laughter and lots of SITS!
1. Nervous Much?

The Date: Chapter 1 – Nervous much?

* * *

**NOTE**: I do not own Inuyasha or the char's. Even though I would like to.

* * *

It's been about 2 years since Kagome and Inuyasha met. Kagome has gone back to her own time to catch up on her studies. She has been gone for about 3 days now; Inuyasha began to miss her but didn't show it. The mischievous little fox comes up to Inuyasha and convinces him to go get Kagome, although he was the one who wanted to get her.

On his way to the Bone Well, Inuyasha was stopped by Miroku. Miroku began to talk with a big smirk on his face "We all know your feelings for Kagome" Inuyasha now blushing put on a mad face and said "What the heck are you talking about? I'm just going back to make sure she hasn't run away with the jewel. " "Sure" said Miroku sarcastically and they continued walking to the well.

As they walk along the path to the well, Miroku stops Inuyasha and says "Well, it's been long enough since you guys met..." Inuyasha stops, sneering at him "Were you getting at, Miroku?" "I'm just saying, maybe its time you should ask her on a date? In her own time." said Miroku. Inuyasha blushed and was about to yell, but he thought about it, he does like the way she laughs when she is happy with him. "OK!" said Inuyasha promptly "I'll do it, I'll ask her on a date, tonight"

"Bye" waved Inuyasha, "Good luck" said Miroku, and Inuyasha went down the well. As he went through the portal of time he was trying to remember how to eat with chopsticks. He came to Kagome's time and wondered, 'Wouldn't I stick out like a sore thumb since I have dog ears, and the way I dress?' just then Grandpa walked in and said "Inuyasha! How you doing?" Inuyasha ducked and ran to a corner, turned his head around the corner and told Grandpa to "Shhhhh!"

Grandpa went over to the now blushing Inuyasha and asked "Why are you hiding Inuyasha?" Inuyasha replied "I don't want to let Kagome know I'm here. Listen, can I borrow some clothes so I can walk around in not looking like a fool?" "Sure" answered Grandpa. They began walking to the house "Kagome won't be home for a while, so you have some time to get ready. Can I ask why you want some clothes to walk around our time in?" asked Grandpa.

Inuyasha's face was now all red, he said as he stuttered "I....I...um...I want to ask Kagome out on a date." "OHHH!" said Grandpa "I don't have any clothes for you to go on a date with but, we can go shopping for some nice things, and they'll look good too."

Inuyasha with a confused look nodded and went with Grandpa.

* * *

P.S. Please review, this is my first, any suggestions? 


	2. Shopping with Grandpa

**NOTE**: I'm sorry it took sooooo long to post this chapter but my computer over heated and it took mea while to get the money to buy a new power supply,But now finaly here is the long awaited chapter 2 of "The Date".

**The Date Ch. 2**

Inuyasha and Grandpa walked out of his room. Inuyasha was wearing the hat and a pair of jeans as well as a shirt that said "Otaku Fan".

"Is this what I am going to wear on a date with Kagome?" said Inuyasha confused.

"NO" said grandpa strictly "This is just for while we go to the store, then we will get you a nice outfit there."

Grandpa and Inuyasha walked out into the warm sun and began to walk down the long steps. Inuyasha felt a little out of place because of the clothes he was wearing, but in fact he was fitting right in.

"You ready to take a car ride, Inuyasha?" said grandpa.

"Car ride?" said Inuyasha questioningly

"Yes, were going to drive to the store, now hop in." announced Grandpa as he pointed at the old red Honda.

Inuyasha got in the car and couldn't stop looking at the objects flying by. "It's like if I were running real fast but I'm not," said the confused Inuyasha.

"Hmm" said Grandpa as he nodded his head. "Were going about 30 miles per hour right now. If this is ho fast you run, I'd hate to see what you do to your enemies."

Inuyasha smiled. 'Only if they hurt Kagome do I run this fast.' Inuyasha began to think about Kagome, and daydreamed about the time they were on a cliff and she was lying on him and how warm he felt.

"Inuyasha you're blushing!" said Grandpa smiling. Inuyasha looks away embarrassed and does not reply.

Inuyasha and Grandpa arrive at the mall. They walk in and look for the clothing store. "Okay, were going to that store over there, come on." Grandpa said as he dragged Inuyasha to the department store in the mall. "Now, what size are you?"

Inuyasha looked extremely confused at Grandpa and said "SIZE?"

Grandpa sighed and said, "Alright then, lets get you measured." Grandpa dragged Inuyasha over to the measuring booth and began to yell out numbers from inside the booth. "32! 29! 48! 67!"

"Lets get the clothes now Inuyasha," said Grandpa as he once again dragged Inuyasha to the casual clothes section.

'My arm is going to fall off if he drags me one more time,' sighed Inuyasha. Grandpa grabbed tons of clothes and dragged him to the "Try On Booth"

A FEW MINUTES LATER 

"That's it!" yelled Grandpa so that the whole store could hear him. Inuyasha came out in a nice silky red shirt with casual black pants and a cool looking belt.

"How do I look?" asked Inuyasha with a very embarrassed face.

"You look perfect. Now all we need are shoes and a hat, and maybe a hair cut." exclaimed Grandpa. Grandpa walked Inuyasha over to the shoes department and said, "Here, please sit here" Inuyasha quickly cringed, then looked up smiled like nothing happened.

"You okay Inuyasha?" Grandpa said confused. Inuyasha nodded and looked away.

'Damn that girl has got by a leash' Inuyasha thought to himself as he rubbed his head.

"There, try these on," said Grandpa "They look good, how do they feel?" Inuyasha looked up with a confused look and said.

"I've never worn shoes before, how are they supposed to feel?" Grandpa sighed and said, "This is going to be a looong day."

**EPILOUGE: **What will happen next? Wheres the romance? And what will happen to Inuyasha and his shoes????????..........only you can decide............by REVIEWING and suggestions. Please Review. nn'


	3. Chick E Bees?

**NOTE:** To my Readers, sorry……. Now have fun reading this one, and you have my WORD it won't take as long for the next chapter. also i like some of your Ideas but i need more, and don't worry Inu's hair will be fine (mabey) muhuhahaahaha!.

* * *

**The Date Ch. 3**

It's been about one hour of Inuyasha trying on clothes; Inuyasha gets the hang of it and decides to wear a nice red polyester collared T-shirt and pair of black casual pants, but the shoes he still doesn't want to wear. "You must wear shoes Inuyasha!" exclaimed Grandpa.

"Meh, they feel strange." replied the angered hanyou.

"But if you want to look decent then you must, now try these, how do they feel when you walk in them?" asked Grandpa.

"Why is it that I have to wear these I never wore them before and I've been just fine." said Inuyasha.

"In this day an age people wear shoes to protect there feet from stuff on the ground." said Grandpa, "if you don't wear these shoes people will think you are weird. Inuyasha, do it for Kagome."

Inuyasha began to think about Kagome smile again when she would see him all dressed up like this, and then snapped back and nodded at Grandpa.

SOME TIME LATER

Finally, after about two hours of clothes shopping they were done as they were leaving the store Grandpa smiled at Inuyasha and said to him "Okay Inuyasha, have you planed on what you're going to do tonight?" asked Grandpa

"No" remarked Inuyasha. Inuyasha began to think about what they should do tonight, first he thought they should go catch fish in a pond or lake, then he thought maybe a nice run around the city would be fun, he told Grandpa these ideas, and Grandpa quickly rejected them.

"Why don't you go see a movie or have dinner or both, I think you guys would have a great time at this one restaurant that Sota likes and he always wants to go." said Grandpa with a huge smile.

Inuyasha began to think about this restaurant, and wondered if it was a bad idea to go to the same restaurant Sota goes to.

On the way while driving, Grandpa spotted a flower store and said "Oops, we almost forgot the gift." Grandpa made quick U-turn and swerved into the parking lot of the flower store. "First rule when asking someone out on a date, you must present a present at the time of asking"

Inuyasha looked confused as always and just went along with Grandpa. When Inuyasha walked into the store he immediately began sneezing from the smell of the flowers, the manager had asked Inuyasha to leave incase he was allergic to flowers and didn't want to be sued, but Inuyasha wanted to stay for Kagome's sake and picked out nice roses. (They were red)

On his way out Inuyasha spotted a heart shaped box and asked Grandpa what it was.

Grandpa replied to Inuyasha telling him that it was another "gift" that Kagome would like.

"Can we get it for her?" asked Inuyasha.

"Sure" replied Grandpa, "But I think we should get her a nicer one."

Inuyasha looked around a bit and decided he wanted the one that a stuffed dog was holding; he thought it looked good enough for Kagome cause it could protect her like he does. (Dogs get the reference?)

LATER THAT AFTERNOON

Inuyasha and Grandpa arrived home at about 3:30p.m. and Kagome's mom was home too.

"Good afternoon Inuyasha." Mrs. Higurashi said as she put something in the oven.

Inuyasha had a real happy look on his face and looked as thought his life was about to be complete.

"Inuyasha." asked Mrs. Higurashi, "are you feeling okay?"

Inuyasha replied "Yes, I'm going to ask Kagome on a date."

"Wow, that's great, are you going dressed like that? Did you get a gift? Do you know where you're going to take her?" exclaimed Mrs. Higurashi.

"No….Yes…..to dinner at some place called Chick E. Bees?" answered Inuyasha.

"Hmm, we can't have you take her to that place, that place if for kids." said Mrs. Higurashi as she shook her head. Inuyasha then looked over at the laughing old man who looked very embarrassed about the situation.

The oven's clock rang, which meant Mrs. Higurashi's food was done. She asked Inuyasha if he was hungry, he said yes and ate lunch still anticipating the night's endeavors.

"When will Kagome be home?" asked Inuyasha impatiently.

Mrs. Higurashi had told Inuyasha Kagome wouldn't be home till 6:00 p.m. because she had to help her friend after school with homework. Inuyasha had gotten all wound up in the pit of his stomach.

* * *

**Epilogue: **Dum…Dum…..Duuuuummm! well I can imagine the knots in his stomach right now, but get this I already wrote the next chapter, I wont post it until I hear some more suggestions and then I'll add them in…….I think your going to LOVE the next chapter. 


End file.
